Classical Bovonian
<< Back to Conlangs =The language= One of the most spoken languages in the North continent of Drion, Bovonian is the religious, cultural, literary and legal language of nothing less than ten countries. Historically, several people have used Bovonian either or as a special language or as their national language. Considered by their speakers as the most beautiful language in the world, Bovonian literature is one of the most prolific in Drion, rivalizing with Dahur, Tláymyts and Ravumi in this field. Bovonian poetry is, indeed, the strongest and most influent in all Drion. In many countries (even in those which, in other aspects, are not influenced by Bovonian culture at all) it is considered the language of poetry par excellence. One of the reasons for that is the extremely rich vocabulary with which the language is endowed. The name "Bovonian" is actually a Prondaset word. The native name of the language is Bubhauna, whose origin and meaning are obscure. An example of Bovonian short poetry in the form known as tâddanhâhi: "Nâmâhiw duttiw annaliw Nâmâhaw duttaw rânaw Dutsh madalshayum." =Morphology= Characteristics Classical Bovonian preserved the vocabulary and most of the characteristics of Proto-Bovonian. It suffered a process of phonological "cleaning", softening some consonant clusters and making the language aesthetically more beautiful. Phonology Consonants Vowels Vowels are: Morphology Nouns There are three gender of nouns: masculine, feminine and neuter. Nouns are declined according to three numbers: singular, dual and plural, and to ten cases, viz.: #Nominative (subject) #Accusative (direct object) #Dative (indirect object) #Ablative #Genitive (possessive) #Locative #Commitative (company) #Instrumental #Vocative #Ergative (agent for passive voice) Noun declension is extremely regular, with no exceptions. Short and Long Vowels The declension shown below presents only short vowels. Words ending in a long vowel keep the ending vowel long through the declension. E.g.: nahâ "mother", accus. nahâw, gen. nahîtsh, dat. nahâk, abl. nahûm, nom. pl. nahâd &c. Masculine Nouns |- !Example: ûnanu "man", "person" |- | |} Feminine Nouns |- !Example: bhanârâha "family" |- | |} Neuter Nouns |- !Example: dhâtati "city", "town" |- | |} Adjectives Adjectives are declined exactly the same way as nouns. Each adjective inflects for gender, number and case. There are adjectives with "free" theme and those with theme in '-y'. E.g., mupph-''' is a "free" theme adjective, while 'kalamty-' is an adjective with theme in '''-y. Mupphu, muppha, mupphi "new", "young" |- !style="text-align:center"|Feminine |- | |- !style="text-align:center"|Neuter |- | |} Comparative Form Superiority The suffix '-âval-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kalamtyu' "large", kalamtyâvalu "larger" *'mupphu' "new", mupphâvalu "newer" *'punnu' "good", punnâvalu "better" Equality Inferiority Superlative The suffix '-âdhân-' is added to the stem of the adjective, resulting in a new adjective. Ex.: *'kalamtyu' "large", kalamtyâdhânu "the largest" *'mupphu' "new", mupphâdhânu "the newest" *'punnu' "good", punnâdhânu "the best" Pronouns Pronouns follow the same declension system used for nouns and adjectives, with little differences in some forms. Personal 1st and 2nd person pronouns have special forms, while the 3d person pronoun follows the regular noun endings. Although there are dual forms for all pronouns, they were not always used, plural forms being preferred. Dual forms are used mostly when the speaker wanted to emphasize the fact that the elements are exactly two, whenever this information is absolutely necessary. There are reduced forms for Dative and Accusative. |- !Dual |- | |- !Plural |- | |} Possessive Possessive pronouns are declined like any other adjective. Demonstrative *'hishu, -a, -i' "this" *'aru, -a, -i' "that" *'hu, ha, hi' "this", "that" and also "the" These follow the regular nominal declension. Hu The form hu, ha, hi is used in expressions like hi dhâtati "the (capital) city", hi pâri "the beautiful (things)" = "beauty", hu bhaladyu "the strong one", hi tâsiti "that (what was) said". Another special use of hu, ha, hi is with nouns and pronouns, as a suffix. When it is suffixed to nouns, it indicates a special individual of that class. E.g.: dhûr "sun", "a sun", "the sun (which we are talking about)"; but: dhûrhu "THE sun", "our sun". It is used in jokes, e.g. using irony to criticize the performance or the skills of someone; ex.: jîru yitsha ûnanuhu lit.: "he is THE man", intended meaning: "he is an idiot". With pronouns, it emphasizes the notion expressed by the root. Ex.: *'wayhu bhasihâwum ji' "I did it myself", "It is I who did it" (comp.: bhasihâwum ji "I did it") *'hishuhu' "really this one", "the same one" *'jîruhu' "the same one" *'diyuhu' "really your" *'ghânuhu' "the same one who" In all these cases, the suffix agrees fully: with the noun or pronoun. Ex.: dhûrhu, dhûraha, dhûrukhuk, dhûrumhum, dhûritshhitsh, dhûrarhar &c. Interrogative *'ghîyu' "what" *'ghânu' "who" *'jâru' "which" *'jûnga' "how" *'hamtiyar' "where" *'jamtuwar' "when" Relative *'ghîyu' "that" *'ghânu' "who" Indefinite *'hartshannu' "some", "any" *'mâhannu' "no", "none" *'duttu' "all", "every" *'ghattu' "each", "every" Numbers Cardinal Numbers *0 matti *1 hannu, -a, -i *2 tuwâd *3 daldaH *4 jahdal *5 dhamju *6 sihâddaH *7 dhâdi *8 uhâdu *9 mûphi *10 tâddaH *11 hantâddas *12 tuwâddaH *13 daltâddaH *14 jahdaltâddaH *15 dhamjutâddaH *16 sihâdtâddaH *17 dhâditâddaH *18 uhâdutâddaH *19 mûphitâddaH *20 phamdi *21 phamdi hannu *30 dalmuda *40 jahalmuda *50 dhâmjahmuda *60 sihâdmuda *70 dhâdmuda *80 uhâdmuda *90 mûpmuda *100 dhânu Ordinal Numbers Ordinal numbers are regular adjectives. *1 balnihâlu, -a, -i *2 dhîtshamdu, -a, -i *3 daldhîyâlu, -a, -i *4 jahaldu, -a, -i *5 dhamjamdu, -a, -i *6 sihâddhu, -a, -i *7 dhâdânu, -a, -i *8 uhâdapphu, -a, -i *9 mûphimmu, -a, -i *10 tâddhânu, -a, -i Conjunctions Coordinating *'ghaya' "for" *'hî', jay "and" *'mahan' "nor" *'dhât', naH, bûlan "but" *'uha' "or" *'imtad' "yet" *'addhâna' "so" Correlative *'hanpuH … hi … ' "both … and … " *'uha … uha … ' "either … or … " *'mahan … mahan … ' "neither … nor … " *'am … dhat … ' "not … but … " *'maddhu … danpan … ' "not only … but also … " Subordinating *'tibuhâd' "after" *'jamdat' "although" *'dhî' "if" *'iddhâd' "unless" *'ghîyutsh' "so that" *'balamda' "therefore" *'habbîsal' "in spite of", "despite" *'ghaya' "because" Verbs Sample Conjugation: Phâtial "see" Here is the full conjugation of the verb phât-i-al "see". For other verbs, just change the root (in this case, phât-''') and the thematic vowel (-i-''' in this case). Active Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'phât-i-amdiu' =Present Continuous = *'phât-i-amtu' =Perfective = *'phât-i-tu' =Aorist = *'phât-i-stu' =Imperfective = *'phât-i-ttiu' =Pluperfect = *'phât-i-lannu' =Past Continuous = *'phât-i-tannu' =Future = *'phât-i-dalu' =Future Perfect = *'phât-i-lattu' =Future Continuous = *'phât-i-lanniu' Imperative Passive Voice Indicative =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Subjunctive =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Conditional =Present = =Present Continuous = =Perfective = =Aorist = =Imperfective = =Pluperfect = =Past Continuous = =Future = =Future Perfect = =Future Continuous = Participle =Present = *'phât-i-yawu' =Present Continuous = *'phât-i-mtayu' =Perfective = *'phât-i-tayu' =Aorist = *'phât-i-stayu' =Imperfective = *'phât-i-ttayu' =Pluperfect = *'phât-i-layu' =Past Continuous = *'phât-i-tayu' =Future = *'phât-i-dayu' =Future Perfect = *'phât-i-ltayu' =Future Continuous = *'phât-i-lnayu' Imperative Vocabulary Animic adjectives and nouns A typical feature of Bovon are the so-called "animic" adjectives. These are adjectives derived from the names of animals, representing distinctive characteristics - actual or assumed - of these animals. The most common qualities are represented by animic adjectives. These adjectives produce abstract nouns representing the attribute in question. Some examples are given in the following table. Alternative Numbers The cardinal numbers given above are the standard numeral forms used in Bovonian. However, there is another series of words carrying the notion of number. Although not used for counting (e.g., for saying "two days" or "five eggs"), they are used primarily in lists or in situations in which the number has some special meaning. The most common forms are as follows (there are more than one form for some numbers): Some examples: *'Way hamajâm' "I am number one", "I am the first" (in a competition; in a queue; the first son in a family) *'Irtâhi hamajâm' "Today is the first (day of the month)" *'Jiliyum balbhîd' "I want three" (units of something) *'DumdastandaH balbhîd' "We tried three (times)" *'Jabâdaru astili' "Chapter seven" *'Dhisahu apphud' "Section four" Literary language has alternative forms for numbers up to the thousands. These are freely used mainly in poetry. Common spoken language keeps alternative forms only for the first ten numbers, although alternatives for larger numbers are not rare, in the case of numbers with some special use (e.g. 20, which is a common counting unit, or 50, which Bovonians considered a special age in the life of a person). *Swadesh List: Here we give the Swadesh List for Classical Bovonian. Sample *"Duttud ûnanud maddhiyanga râphlyudd, tâkmâtatum hî tâlihâdunaH. DzhîragaH lasawa hî gamsâmsâha, ghay tiphinga ashâlu hannu uhadluk ishpâlâdubba hulnamtatik." **''("All human beings are born free and equal in dignity and rights. They are endowed with reason and conscience and should act towards one another in a spirit of brotherhood.")''